


Plain Love

by alanarcane



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanarcane/pseuds/alanarcane
Summary: 这是我17年写的康蝙同人，黑历史，但是还是补档一下





	Plain Love

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我17年写的康蝙同人，黑历史，但是还是补档一下

他在一片黑暗之中无声的尖叫着。

沉溺在意识粘稠的边界，蝙蝠侠很难确定自己现在是否还保有客观的感知。过去的几年记忆如走马灯般在他的脑海之中混乱奔走，一阵阵尖锐刺痛深深烙入他的肉体，折磨着，腐蚀着一个曾经坚强无畏的灵魂。黑暗骑士正在被另一种黑暗冲击，他难以在这模糊了五感的泥泞之中维持平衡。

尖叫声，尖叫，夹杂着鲜血与死亡、痛苦与离别的尖叫，一丝丝的刺戳他的鼓膜。

“叮。”

Bruce被这熟悉的声音拽出了噩梦的泥淖。

他的眼睛定定地盯着眼前发出微光的显示屏，被梦魇惊动的神经敏锐捕捉到身后火苗燃烧激起空气微微地震动的声音，然后是什么东西燃烧起的咝咝声。Bruce甚至不用回头就能想象到那个穿着脏风衣的金发混账用一贯的娴熟姿势弹开他钟爱的火机，点燃一根因为裹挟在衣袋里而被揉的有些皱的丝卡的姿势——稍微缩着肩，烟雾在他总是带着胡茬又过分自信的脸颊边弥漫着，微垂的眼角透露出些许危险的气息。

“Bruce.”

“John Constantine.”

不得不说John真的爱死了Bruce这样叫他。从那位钢铁机器人嘴里漏出来的没有感情色彩的冰冷音节，有棱有角并构成了属于他的名字，John Constantine，连名带姓，带着恰到好处的疏离和别人无法体会到的亲昵，足够冷漠，足够热情，在John心里简直再他妈的性感不过。

“一定要这样打招呼吗，Bruce？”John做出一副很受伤的模样，夸张的耸耸肩膀。”你怎么可以这么冷漠。”

“因为你现在不应该出现在这。”

Bruce头也不抬地试图继续刚刚因为突如其来的梦境中断的工作，不过微微颤抖的双手和明显杂乱起来的键盘声还是出卖了他内心无法抑制的波澜。

“你知道，一个成年人像这样躲在阴影里是非常荒唐的。”

Bruce听见John猛吸了一口香烟，烟卷燃烧的声音若有若无的撩拨着他的神经，轻佻的语句裹在浓稠的烟雾里喷出。Bruce想象自己正沉浸在常年环绕着John的刺鼻烟草气味，还有那些不知道在哪里的阴冷角落里蹭上的、专属魔法师的肮脏味道之中，并不那么令人喜欢的气息反而安抚了Bruce作痛的神经，他放松下来，缓缓靠上椅背舒缓僵硬的后背，刻骨疼痛的旧伤强烈的仿佛一个吵闹的闹铃，不给他片刻安宁。

“这也不是你来这里的理由，John，”Bruce转过身，面对着John，透过面罩死死地盯住对方挂着惯常冷笑的嘴角，”你很清楚现在的形势。”

“我还以为我们在交往，Batman。”

John刻意拉长最后一个单词的音节，就好像要把这个名字一点点扯开、撕碎，看看里面藏着什么鬼东西。他把嘴里燃尽的那支香烟扔在地上，恶狠狠拿脚尖踩灭，又重新从风衣口袋里捻出一支新的点燃，叼在嘴上，透过薄薄的烟幕与黑暗骑士对上目光。

如果John不刻意提起这个，Bruce甚至不愿意想起他们名义上正在交往的事实。谁知道他们两个是怎么滚到一起去的，一个是臭名昭著的骗子、热衷于四处招惹各种麻烦的超自然魔法师，另一个是潜伏于黑暗之中坚定护卫正义的不相信魔法的骑士，更别提他们身处在一个独裁者近乎残忍的围剿下，同伴在一个个的离去，力量在一点点的被剥夺，日复一日强行鞭挞自己不被绝望吞噬就已经困难至极，而他们却在这种残酷到失去希望的情形下滚上了床。再者，Bruce完全不认为在肮脏凌乱的床单上进行、充斥着各种下流词汇还有烟草味道的性爱有什么可享受的，那完全就是对自己心理承受能力和腰部伤痛的一次严苛考研。这件事着实让人费解，Bruce不由自主想起他们还能够并肩作战，不，也许是自己曾经信任John Constantine，他还没有恶狠狠地用谎言捅下大篓子的那些日子，John会点着烟，双眼带着难以掩饰的疲惫靠坐在自己身边，不顾自己被过浓的烟味呛得连连皱眉，一遍又一遍咕哝着质疑自己到底是发了什么疯才会看上一个整日穿着蝙蝠装的机器人。

“Fuck off，John Constantine.”

Bruce记得这是他们借着酒劲顺到床上去后自己说的第一句话。John脏兮兮的风衣和Batman的黑斗篷纠缠在一起，像是两条腻在水坑里即将干死的泥鳅，狼狈的在对方身上扑腾以求活路。被蝙蝠装严实的裹住的Bruce与这些充满性爱意味的动作半绝缘，这让他保持还算清醒的意识并努力撑住身体，试图让那只黏不拉几的魔法师从自己身上滚下去。

论战斗力，John无论如何也是抵不上Bruce一根手指，只是那天不知道是怎么了，也许那种催情的酒气对Bruce意志力的影响比他自己想象的更大。John被对方推到身旁，却顺势伸手拽掉Batman的面具，支起身子胡乱的啃上他的嘴唇。John的思维像一滩稀泥一样胡乱地搅动，他感觉自己很长时间没把自己的老二伸进别的什么东西身体里，自从那档子事把他平素里的生活全打乱后，他失去了作为一个情场高手，或者更恰当的表述是——人渣，的日常。就比如说这个吻，他不知道自己是否有伸出舌头，两个人的胡茬正在激烈交锋，毫无章法的啃噬磕破了John的嘴角，在津液的交换过程里他品尝到那一丝丝甜腥的铁锈味，也许正是这一点象征着鲜活生命的气味刺激起一个人最原始的本能冲动，John开始试图脱掉Bruce的蝙蝠装。这当然不是一项容易的工作，更别提沉溺在混乱的情欲里的大脑没法正常的指挥四肢协调，John只是又把自己弄回了Bruce身上，结束了亲吻后赖在对方的脖颈间，双手徒劳的在蝙蝠装上挠着，趴在Bruce耳边发出一些意义不明的咕哝声。

“Hey……hey，Bruce……”

Bruce觉得自己经历了一段很长时间的心理斗争，大概只是他觉得罢了，这段毫无意义的挣扎大概也就持续了不到十秒。等他发觉时，两人已经赤条条的缠在一块，John火热发烫的老二贴在他的大腿上，那颗金色的毛脑袋正醉心于他完美的胸肌线条，胸口脆弱的乳头正在被放在两排肮脏牙齿间蹂躏。Bruce一直是属于最冷淡的那种人，各种方面。此刻对一个满嘴跑火车的骗子动情可不是个正确的选择，他这么想着，试图说服自己回归冷静以做出正确的选择，比如一脚踹断那个傻子的命根。

“What’s up，Bruce？”感觉到对方轻微扭动的John抬起头，带着一抹戏谑的笑容盯着Bruce——他的胸腔已经开始像风箱一样粗重的沉吟，很容易就能猜到Bruce并不像他的神情表现出来的那样冷淡，至少他的身体有一部分开始背叛属于Batman的坚强神志，”你看起来怎么不太好，不如我来给你口一发舒缓一下？”

“Just shut the fuck mouth up……！”

Bruce倒是真的低估了John在这方面的效率及经验。突如其来的刺激让毫无防备的Bruce的尾音变了调，如潮水的快感几乎瞬间击溃了他堪堪维持的防线。John把Bruce尺寸惊人的阴茎塞进自己嘴里，他对这活计着实不大娴熟，一般情况下被他花言巧语骗上床的床伴总是替他服务，真的让他自己去干反而有些吃不消。Bruce的阴茎在他口腔里勃起，撑得John的牙床一阵酸软，他感觉到对方巨物上突突跳动的脉搏，Bruce已经兴奋了，就算咬着牙抑制着呻吟漏出嘴唇，这还是显而易见的事实。John压制着反胃感又吞深了一点，他比Bruce更了解他身体的变化，细节上的转变，微微颤动的大腿，浑身绷紧的肌肉，上半身不自然的转动，看起来他马上就不再需要独自一人享受这场性爱。

但是Bruce并不这么想。他没有在John嘴里射出来，强忍着把他的头深深按进自己胯间的欲望，揪住那一头乱糟糟的金毛把那个家伙扯到自己面前来。John并不是很在意，微笑着活动着自己的下颚，蓝色的眸子对上灰色的，他们很有默契的保持沉默，就那么干干的看着对方，试图让对方先服输一般。只是John永远不会是遵守游戏规则的那位，他的手恶意的扶上Bruce的下体，飞快的撸动起来。抓着John头发的那只手瞬间就脱力的摊在身侧，Bruce仰着头想要缓解这份快感，太过了，就算是在酒精的作用下这也太过了。

“What do you want！”

Bruce在这个疯狂的夜晚第一次撕开自己的沉默，他冲John低沉的咆哮，虽然这怒吼声挤在断弦的呻吟声里，Bruce扯掉了自己的冰冷的盔甲，不再压抑自己的本能的喘息着，额头渗出汗珠，他不知道John干了多久，只知道自己的身体开始抽搐，作为反叛军抗争的日子里压抑太久的欲望已然勃发。

“You.”

在John轻快的吐出这个单词事Bruce射了出来。也许他在尖叫，但Bruce记不清了，在一片空白的意识断层里有什么东西被飞快的点燃，他们突然开始疯狂的接吻，互相爱抚，John恶劣的把射在他手上的属于Bruce的精液送进Bruce自己体内，用手指探索那片未被人开拓过的禁地，另一只手肆意揉搓着Bruce的臀瓣。相比起自己弱不禁风的身体，Batman真是要命的结实，John的意识又开始漂流，也许这是他上过的床伴里最火辣的一个。那些柔弱娇俏的女子，也许男子，或者是别的什么生物，什么都比不上现在这个人，他的喘息，低沉的仿佛暗影般的呻吟。也许是因为他们的生活一开始就不在同一个层级，在Bruce忙着操持正联事务，又或是作为反叛军对抗世界残忍的独裁者时，John Constantine，一个彻头彻尾的流浪者，藏在比蝙蝠洞更深沉浓重的黑暗里潜行。这份差异反而成了最要命的吸引里，两个极端被牢牢的拴在一起，只是方式有些走偏了。

扩张结束的很快，John感觉自己的老二就要爆炸了。他的手指退出Bruce的身体，换成自己的阴茎在那甜蜜诱惑的穴口打转，突然John像想起了什么似的探过身子，抓起床头的两只枕头垫在Bruce的腰下。

“真是……出人意料……”

面对Bruce的嘲讽，John并没有拿他那张什么都说的出来的臭嘴出言反驳，而是一言不发的整根插进Bruce体内。听到Bruce带着痛苦的呻吟，他得承认他并不是个温柔似水的床伴，多数时候他都是倾向施暴的一方，单方面的享受快感，他自己也不太明白这临时起意的善心是从哪个角落里钻出来的。担心Batman死在自己床上吗？那样自己说不定会留下一个不错的名声。John重新把自己的全部注意力拽回他们交合处，不甚充足的润滑和扩张让两个人都不太好受。John再次爱抚起Bruce的阴茎，身前的快感和身后被撑开的饱胀的苦楚缓缓交融在一起，Bruce哀嚎着，生理性的泪水挂在他曾经最为坚毅的眼角。Bruce没想到自己最脆弱的一面，毫无防备的一面会毫无保留的展露在一个浑身烟草味又脏兮兮的家伙面前，这一切都乱了套。

他们等不了了，哪个都等不了了。

“Ahhhhhhh……John……fuck……I hate……you，John.”

伴着Bruce的大声呻吟，John长驱直入，在一片支离破碎的气息中沉溺于性爱之海。John努力的掰开Bruce柔韧性极好的双腿而非弯折他的腰肢，他们维持着一个相当奇怪的姿势运动着，忘乎所以，把那些该死的，三宫魔也好，独裁者也罢，全都从脑子里丢出去，黏糊糊的液体仿佛弥漫在空气中，这个不大的房间里现在挤满了湿哒哒的水声，烟味和汗臭味和兴致高涨的吼叫。

Bruce蜷缩着他的脚趾，在John最后几次冲刺过后两人一同在痉挛里达到了顶峰。John的精液如数灌进了Bruce的肠道，怪异的灼烧感让Bruce终于夺回了意识对身体的控制权。他们分开，John滚到一边，从地面上乱糟糟的衣物里翻捡出香烟和火机，浓重的烟草味道再次在这个房间里占据主导地位，盖过了一片狼藉的性爱。Bruce强撑起身子意图前去浴室清理自己，但是方才被狠狠侵犯过的身体并没有那么灵敏。

“我觉得我有些爱上你了，Bruce。”

John叼着烟盯着Bruce步履蹒跚的背影猛然停顿，然后僵硬的回头，蓝色与灰色的双眼再次沉默对视，干巴巴的就像是互相求证什么。

“我该相信你吗，John？”依然是Bruce先打破沉默，但是他没有等John再开口，自顾自的轻叹一声，”……也许呢。”

陷入回忆的诡异沉默弥漫在两个人之间，不过John很快就忍不住大笑起来。

“Oh Bruce，我没想到你还有点介意这个。”

“我没有，另外，这恐怕并不妨碍你解释一下你来这里的理由。”Bruce深吸一口气，努力压制住自己照着对方脸上来一拳的冲动。

“这可真是让人心碎。”

“因为你的行为十分危险，John。”

John再次猛地吸了一口烟，口中那支香烟又被燃的所剩无几。四散的烟尘在空中打着转，久久没有落地。John拿眼角的余光扫视Bruce，黑色面罩的掩盖让他无法确认对方的表情，不过他可以感觉到Bruce并没有想要动摇的意思，只得无奈的叹了口气，挫败的将口中的那小半支丝卡取下甩在地上。

“好吧好吧你赢了，我只是想来确认一下撒旦有没有来带走你的小命。”

“哼。”

“怎么，你难道还想要我们来一场火辣的电话性爱？我爱死这个了。”

Bruce从鼻腔里闷闷传出的不快的轻哼倒是让两人之间的气氛缓和了下来。John把手伸进衣兜里试图再摸出一支烟卷，却懊恼的捏出一片皱巴巴的空盒，他不快的将空盒塞回口袋，掏出火机在指间把玩，又重新对上Bruce的视线。

“John Constantine……”Bruce摘下面罩，露出那张常年隐藏在面具背后的饱经风霜的英俊面孔，”每一个人都提醒我永远都别相信你，尤其是在你做出那种行为之后。”

这毫无疑问是一场错误的感情。错误的时间、地点、人物，甚至是错误的世界，Bruce和John都无法说服自己的内心这是一场正常的恋爱。这情感滋生于罪恶与恐怖，萌芽在两颗伤痕累累却保持坚强的内心之间，贪婪的以谎言死亡为食，在疯狂中迎风长大，开出禁忌的花朵，它折磨人的香气引人堕落，把两个同样身处黑暗却隶属于不同极端的灵魂糅合在了一起。错误，这一切都是错误，这太过了。这两个人拿最坚硬的面具武装自己，拿最坚强的力量保卫自己，却在这种特殊情感的催化下，丢盔弃甲。

“是，是，这话一点不错，”John理了理自己满头乱糟糟的金发，露出一抹自负的笑容，”可是你却在伟大的魔法师John Constantine说出我爱你的时候选择了相信。”

Bruce脸上真正的那层面具露出了一道裂痕。他情不自禁的勾了勾嘴角，从椅子上站起身，走到不远处站着的Constantine——的幻影——面前，仔细打量这张令他他思念无比的面容。

“你并不知道我在哪。”

“Yep,”John回答的倒是干脆，”你知道，我现在可还不想到那个鸟不拉屎的地狱里把你黑黢黢的灵魂从岩浆里扯出——”

“如果你能闭上你的臭嘴，John。”

“Fine fine，”John再一次举手投降，”我只是想……见你。”

他把手插进风衣口袋，仿佛是努力挣扎了一阵子，终于再次开口。

“也许在这个操蛋的世界里，你会想要一点正经的恋爱情节。”

他们在干燥的空气里交换了一个并不存在的吻。


End file.
